Eh-Sun Choi
Name: Choi, Eh-Sun Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: N/A(left school) Extra Curricular Activity: N/A(see above) School: N/A(see above) Appearance: Eh-Sun is 5’9 with a thin body composition, her Blood stained black hair hangs to her lower back and is usually unkempt. Her innocent looking brown eyes, and her clothes are usually still her old Middle school uniform but day she was abducted she was wearing a black tee-shirt, Grey Jeans, and no shoes. Biography: Born in Sangju, South Korea, Eh-Sun lived with her abusive father for her first 10 years of life, Burning, cutting, and beating her till she cried. Coming home from school one day, Eh-Sun got her first glimpse at bloodshed, An American prostitute Stabbed her father to death with a fork in front of Eh-Sun, Because her Father wouldn’t pay the hooker. After the death of her father, Eh-Sun lived in a private orphanage, leading an uneventful life, until she transferred to Reiwamaru Jr. High school in Asahikara, in the northern part of Japan. Things looked better for Eh-Sun when she Lived Asahikara, until near the end of her 3rd year in Reiwamaru Jr. High. Walking home from the store, bags of groceries in her hands, a boy about her age followed her back to her apartment. Upon entering her apartment the boy drew a kitchen knife and stabbed her in the back multiple times. After her assailant left her apartment, En-sun crawled over to the phone and dialed the emergency number for Japan (I think its 119) and passed out. She recovered from her wounds a month later, her assailant was the most recent winner of the BR act and lost his grip to the normal world outside the Island that he had to kill on. Soon after the indecent Eh-Sun moved to Andong, South Korea and lived her life in a silent recluse until Mr.Danya’s lackeys kidnapped her for the same game that she got passed over back in 9th grade. Other: Is trilingual, speaking English, Japanese, and Korean. Is a social recluse. Number: 99 The above biography is as written by Kuze. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapons: Electric Cattle Prod Conclusions: I hope that people learn that there is no way of escaping any Programme; SOTF, or BR. We've had several examples of that already, so when will they finally understand? However, I can see several paths that this girl would take. A silent, femme fatale, a teammate in a group of losers, or an aimless wanderer doomed to be killed. Seeing as a recluse, she'll probably take the first choice, but who knows? Game Evaluations Kills: Jake Driggers, Aaron Bourdon, Kousaka Takeda Killed by: Jeremy Torres shot her in an attempt to protect his friends Collected Weapons: '''Electric Cattle Prod (designated weapon) '''Allies: Peri Barclay, Stevan Hyde Enemies: Heather Pendergast, Aiden Ambrose, Daisuke Andou, Jeremy Torres, Glenn Hughes, Mallory DeLuca, Stevan Hyde, Aaron Bourdon, Kouji Ginsenshi, Jake Driggers, Peri Barclay, Antonio Franchini, Kousaka Takeda, Shannon McLocke Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Eh-Sun's birthday is November 19th, and she is the oldest of Kuze's characters by over a year. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Eh-Sun, in chronological order. *'99' *The beginning and end for B892 *The End for B52 and B341 *'99' *Sunshower *Taking Stock *Enter The Hero *Onslaught Redux Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Eh-Sun Choi. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students